


Carolyn

by Kiki9627



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki9627/pseuds/Kiki9627
Summary: Soren was not supposed to die first. Now Ike is on his own with their child and his grief.~~~A spin off of Savrola's To The Brink (who cried and asked what's wrong with me)
Relationships: Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Carolyn

**Author's Note:**

> So do you remember To The Brink where Soren gets prego and Ike has to perform a C-section but it's all happy because Soren and the baby make it? This is that but make it sad.
> 
> ~Enjoy~

Long black tresses of hair flow in the wind and purple robes sway in the breeze that their master commands. Ike's breath gets caught in his throat as he's pushed back to his twenties. Suddenly he's a young man again, freshly named a war hero and waiting eagerly for the day his baby will be born.

They didn't know that Soren could get pregnant. How could they have known? Three years of making love and suddenly, for the first time, Soren falls ill. At first they assumed he was dying. When they were told the news, Soren wished they had been right. After finding out, they moved into a cabin not far from the mercenaries' fort. 

"It will do." Soren simply nodded once to himself, resolved to make this old rickety house a home.

Those nimble fingers worked hour after hour, learning how to crochet baby clothes, writing down and keeping track of every copper they spent, gently brushing through Ike's hair when he rested his head on the mage's swollen belly.

"What will we name it?" Ike placed soft kisses on Soren's stomach before he stood to massage his shoulders.

"I assumed you'd want to name it after your parents." Soren shrugged, or tried to while Ike worked out the tension in his muscles.

"Mm. No, you should name it." Ike kissed Soren's ear then traveled down his neck.

Such fond memories that Ike holds close to his heart. While they always fill him with warmth, they also have a tendency to plunge him into the depths of his dispair.

The caster slices a training dummy clean in half before continuing to batter another one. Their cuts are deadly and fast.

Before he can move on, Ike is back there again, looking down to see Soren laid out on their kitchen table. His stomach is stretched out to its limits and cut open to reveal a small sack that holds their baby.

Ike gently cut away and pulled out their child, more than ready to show Soren their new baby. Only by time he looked up, the mage had faded away. Rhys' eyes had gone wide and he put all his energy into his mend staff but it seemed too late.

Ike still can't remember setting down their baby but he can remember desperately performing CPR. He remembers tears blurring the sight of his lover's skin growing paler and paler. He remembers pleading and screaming for the mage to open his eyes and tell him that they did it.

The breeze catches Ike and pulls him back. He touches his face and feels fat wet tracks that flow down his cheeks. 

It feels like just yesterday that Rhys took that small bundle back to the fort while Ike prepared a grave. His chest aches as he remembers how heavy that shovel was. Or perhaps how heavy the burden was. They were supposed to be celebrating the birth of their daughter. He wasn't supposed to be alone during this.

Within just a few short hours the love of his life was six feet under and what was left of his family gathered around him. He knows that each of them had said something about the mage's wit or their love for him or his love for Ike, but their exact words are nothing but a blur.

He gasps for air around the lump in his throat. That long black hair looks like waves against the bright blue sky. He tries to call out their name but his voice is still back there.

He had stayed in their cabin for less than a day when he couldn't stand the silence any more. Soren had never been a loud person but the soft tapping of his feet across the floor, or the scratch of a quill against parchment, or the thudding of a kitchen knife through vegetables were all gone. That silence rang in Ike's ears like a temple bell. Louder than his thoughts and more persistent than his will.

Their house had few things that truly mattered to Ike but he made sure to grab anything of Soren's. The clasps that he wore in his hair, his favorite cloak, his tattered journal that Ike was forbidden to read. His fingers had run along the edges of that tome, debating for such a long time. Finally he decided to disregard the ban and opened it. The pages were filled with that sloppy handwriting that was so clearly Soren. He wrote about his worries, his hopes, his greatest wishes for their baby. One of the last pages was a list of names. Each crossed out except for the last one which was so neatly circled. As if not taking the care to slowly encase it would damage it.

_ Carolyn - Free man _

Ike opens his eyes and sees that dark silhouette move gracefully with the wind. A small nose peaks out as they barely turn their face.

"-ren," Ike barely manages to call out.

The caster halts their spell and slowly turns around. Ike expects beautiful crimson eyes to meet his and is taken back when he instead meets his own blue gaze.

"Did you call for me father?"

**Author's Note:**

> In response to Savrola: I don't know why I'm like this.
> 
> Thank you for reaching!


End file.
